borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unkempt Harold
Needs more info Please put up what kind of gun it is. please.Mr B Dead (talk) 12:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Math or something, I think I am simply wondering -out of pure curiosity- if someone could possibly supply me with Savage Lee's exact drop ratio. At the time of this writing I've killed him approximately 100+ times and the little douche-burger still hasn't given it to me. I want to see how slim my chances really are. Thanx. BigBrother1984 (talk) 15:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Savage Lee was glitched and couldn't drop the unkempt harold. He has been hot fixed so he can drop it. The Naruto Wizz 14:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) removed from article *It should be noted that, when facing Hyperius the Invincible with a Zer0 using B0re and a singularity grenade, it can do '''MASSIVE '''amounts of damage to him in a very short time, as you can pull his loaders towards him, then shoot through them to get a maximum of 400% extra damage. In-fact, it's possible to kill any bosses with minions very quickly with just a few shots. - various editors :a fine point but has nothing to do w/ this article specifically. 10:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) 3-5-7 Spread Someone at Gearbox dun goofed! Dirty Harry carried a .44, not a .357! Ravinoff (talk) 22:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Different variants I got one called the Crammed Unkempt Harold in the third Headhunter dlc, I think it was in the chest on top the train cart the bandits were stealing by being pulled by a badass bullymong or from the one near the cliff edge in this area. both these chests disappered after doing a save and quit BlackDragon666 (talk) 13:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Pre-Sequel Harold Should it say that the harold will be in the pre-sequel? In the wilhelm E3 playthrough he uses a harold.(I would edit it myself but I cant on xbox) Rezort Ec (talk) 21:54, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Rezort Ec It did say that in trivia, but someone removed it. It pretty much doesn't matter since the new gun will either have its own page or will be incorporated into this one. It is not been officially confirmed, as far as I know and it would be information on a yet to be released game if it is in the Pre-Sequel. Again, no big deal as of yet. It may be added to the Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel trivia as a fact that Wilhelm used it in E3 as an undisputed, future proof trivial fact. 05:27, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Maybe it should be under notes? Something like "In the Wilhelm E3 dev walkthrough he used an unkempt harold" Rezort Ec (talk) 23:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) It is trivia... which may or may not be related to the BL2 Unkempt Harold. The only way to future proof is to add it to the Pre-Sequel trivia. You may add it to the Unkempt Harold trivia as well, but as I said, someone did delete it already... not sure how much maintenance is involved there... 00:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC)